


Kino

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Jun miraba a Sho de lejos.Siempre lo había mirado de lejos.Pensó otra vez a lo que había sentido por él, a como su amor había sido desilusionado, a cuanto mal había sentido.Sonrió.





	Kino

**Kino**

**(Ayer)**

Jun miraba a Sho de lejos.

Siempre lo había mirado de lejos.

Pensó otra vez a lo que había sentido por él, a como su amor había sido desilusionado, a cuanto mal había sentido.

Sonrió.

Habían pasados años, y ahora finalmente podía sonreír de eso, mirando al pasado con aire sereno, preguntándose si en realidad todo el dolor que había sufrido había sido útil para algo.

Pero había siempre sido seguro que todo era útil para algo, después de todo.

Que fuera aunque gracias a eso que había vuelto en la persona que era ahora.

Y que nunca más iba a cometer los mismos errores otra vez, nunca iba más a amar en manera tan... confusa, profunda, cuando en realidad ese amor era una obsesión, y cuando la burbuja era explotada se había mostrado en todo su vacío.

De Sho, movió sus ojos a Aiba.

Cuando se habían juntado, Jun la había tomada a la ligera.

Sentía que podía enamorarse de Masaki, que podía finalmente ser feliz con él, pero no pensaba que podía sentir otra vez un tipo de sentimiento tan profundo.

Pero no era como Sho.

Era algo que había construido lentamente, algo que habían creado juntos, con el tiempo, partiendo de su amistad y aprendiendo a conocerse como amantes.

Habían creado un espacio de felicidad que pertenecía solo a ellos, donde el pasado no tenía sentido.

Cada mañana Jun se despertaba con el hombre a su lado y se quedaba fascinado a mirarlo dormir, riendo bajo de vez en cuando por su roncar ligero y por su total falta de orden, aunque cuando no era despierto.

A veces tenía miedo que todo eso podía desaparecer, que podía experimentar el mismo dolor otra vez, pero siempre silenciaba esos pensamientos.

Porque Aiba no era Sho.

Porque su relación no era univoca, sino recíproca.

Porque Jun no iba a volver ese estúpido chico enamorado de la nada. Por lo demás, ¿Cómo podía volver? Ya no era lo de un tiempo. Se había hecho un adulto, aunque gracias a Sho, y ahora tenía claro en su mente lo que significaba amar.

Y, finalmente, sabía aunque lo que significaba ser amado.


End file.
